


A Very AkaFuri Valentine

by Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KNB Valentine Prompts 2020, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier/pseuds/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier
Summary: A series of prompts written for the KNB Valentine's Day Event 2020 — AkaFuri Addition!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	1. Day 1: Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt list, you know I couldn't resist writing my faves, lol. All the prompts are pretty short, but I figured I'd post them here anyway. If anyone wants to join in,  
> [here](https://vanilla-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/190322582701/kurobas-valentines-day-event-2020) is a link to the prompt list!
> 
> As always, enjoy! And thanks for reading! <3

Furihata sat at the cafe, drumming his fingers nervously on the tabletop. 

He pulled out his phone and checked the time, finding that it was exactly forty-three seconds after the last time he’d looked. He laughed a little at himself, and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Because he was nervous, sure. But he was also sort of excited. It was a combination of emotions that he was getting used to, when it came to dating Akashi Seijuurou. 

He glanced to the side, at the space on the seat bench next to him. His jacket was there, but underneath it he knew there was a small white box, with a red ribbon tied on top. He’d spent a good hour last night making sure it was on straight, and he was careful to arrange it under his coat.

Inside the box was chocolate. He’d made it last night, with some help from his mom. It was a lot harder than he expected, since he’d never made anyone chocolate before. Girls were the one who usually made chocolates on Valentine’s Day, not boys. 

Furihata had thought about it for a while before deciding he wanted to go through with it, despite neither of them being a girl. It was their first Valentine’s Day together, and Furihata wanted to make it special, while also keeping it traditional. 

And there was nothing more traditional on Valentine’s Day than giving chocolate.

Valentine’s Day was technically three days away, but Furihata figured the weekend beforehand was the best chance he was going to get.

He made sure he arrived early, since Akashi usually beat him to their destination. He wanted the chance to hide the box, instead of trying to sneak it in while Akashi was already there.

He couldn’t resist checking his phone again. Only twenty minutes now…

The cafe door opened, and Furihata twisted in his seat, glancing over his shoulder. He immediately caught the unmistakable flash of bright red hair.

Furihata threw up a hand, waving to catch his attention. Akashi looked his way, and broke into a smile.

Furihata’s heart skipped a fluttery beat in his chest. Even after over half a year together, he still couldn’t get used to Akashi looking at him like that.

He was starting to wonder if he ever would.

Akashi made his way over, gently caressing his shoulder as he passed. He took a second to remove his coat, and slid into the seat across from Furihata. 

“You beat me,” Akashi said, a smile playing on his lips. 

Furihata laughed. He should have guessed Akashi would notice right away. “Finally.” He playfully rolled his eyes, grinning back. “I was already down here, so I thought I’d try and surprise you. You know, since you’re always here first.”

“You certainly succeeded,” Akashi said warmly. He reached across the table, placing his hand over Furihata’s. “It’s good to see you.”

Furihata flipped his hand over, brushing over Akashi’s knuckles. “Good to see you, too. I’m glad you could make it today.” He paused, frowning a little. “I’m not keeping you from anything, am I? I know you said you had work for the student council thing…”

“I managed to get further ahead yesterday than I expected, and the rest can be taken care of on Monday,” Akashi assured him. His eyes softened, and his lips tilted in a teasing smirk. “I’m all yours for the evening.”

Furihata’s heart skipped a beat, his thoughts briefly turning in a direction that definitely wasn’t appropriate. Blood rushed to color his face, and he hoped Akashi wouldn’t notice. 

After getting his mind out of the gutter, their conversation turned to their usual topics. They ordered something to eat, and spent a good hour just talking and laughing. It had been a little over two weeks since they’d last seen each other in person, and they both kept reaching over the table to touch hands.

The more they touched, the more Furihata craved it. Being able to touch Akashi like this, even just holding his hand, was an incredible feeling. 

The weirdest part was, Akashi seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did. 

The waitress brought the check, and Akashi snagged it off the table with a grin before Furihata had the chance. 

Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of the little white box still hidden under his jacket. There was no way he’d be able to sneak it out without Akashi noticing. It was now or never. 

“So, u-um,” Furihata stammered, his nerves coming back in full force. He didn’t even know why. This was _Akashi_. He had nothing to worry about. “I, uh… I have something for you.”

Akashi tilted his head a little, and Furihata pulled the box out, sliding across the table. Akashi didn’t say anything, and Furihata started rambling to fill the silence.

“It’s just some chocolate,” he said quickly. “You know, for Valentines Day? I know it’s kind of basic, but, um… I still wanted to do it. Even though, you know, neither one of is a— well, you know.” God, he was such an idiot. What was he even saying?”

“Anyway, here,” he pushed the box towards Akashi, finally managing to meet his gaze. He gave him a shaky smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Akashi’s expression softened. He took the box, and carefully untied the ribbon, as though it was a great importance that he not disturb it. He pried the lid off with his elegant hands, and looked into the box.

“You made this yourself?” Akashi asked, looking up. 

“Mostly, yeah.” Furihata sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “My mom helped me a lot, and the recipe was hers. She used to help my cousins when they were in school, too.”

Akashi smiled. “I see. This looks incredible, Kouki.” Akashi met his eyes. “Thank you.”

Furihata let go of the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “It was no problem. I, uh, I’m glad you like it.” He ducked his head, heat rising on his face. “You can try some. If you want, that is. I know we just ate and everything.”

“I’d love to try some,” Akashi said. “But first, there’s something I’d like to do.”

Furihata blinked. “Oh. Uh, o-okay. What is…?”

He trailed off, because Akashi reached into his bag, and pulled out a nearly identical square box. The only difference was this one was wrapped in a huge, sparkly gold bow, tied expertly on the top. 

“Great minds think alike, it seems.” Akashi laughed, and placed the box in front of Furihata.

“You—” Furihata stammered. “You made me chocolate?”

Akashi smiled, clearly amused. “Is it that impressive?”

Furihata snapped out of it. “No, no! I just…”

He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He was stunned. He’d been so nervous about how Akashi would react, and here was planning the same thing this whole time.

Furihata laughed, feeling warm all over. This whole thing was so ridiculous, but in the most perfect and amazing way. 

It never ceased to astound him, how similar him and Akashi really were.

Furihata untied the ribbon, and lifted the lid. Inside, carefully nested in cloth with an ice pack, were evenly cut squares of milk chocolate. The texture looked perfect, and Furihata was already willing to bet it tasted even better than it looked. 

“Wow, “ he said in awe. “These look amazing.” 

Akashi lifted a piece of Furihata’s chocolate out of the box, balancing it on his fingers. “Shall we?” he offered, eyes twinkling. 

Furihata grabbed a piece of Akashi’s chocolate out of the box. With matching smiles, they bumped their pieces of chocolate together, and each took a bite.

The chocolate melted on Furihata’s tongue, soft and creamy. He looked at Akashi with wide eyes. 

“You really made this yourself?” he asked. 

“For the most part,” Akashi said with a chuckle. “I had quite a bit of supervision from the kitchen staff, I will admit.”

Akashi licked his fingers clean, and Furihata found that _very_ distracting.

They ate a few more pieces of chocolate before packing up. They each still had few squares left, and Furihata was looking forward to finishing the rest of it when he got home. 

The sun was just starting to set, so they went to a nearby park so they could walk for a bit before going their separate ways. 

Once there were less people around, Furihata stepped closer, reaching for Akashi’s hand. They linked fingers, laughing and talking.

“Be sure to thank your mother for me,” Akashi said, his eyes soft. “I may have to consult her if I ever need to make chocolate again.” He had a mischievous spark in his eyes. “Yours tasted far better than the recipe the staff gave to me.”

Furihata snorted. “Are you kidding me? I mean, yeah, hers is delicious. But did you even taste yours? It was literally perfect.”

Akashi stopped walking, turning to face Furihata. He stepped in a little closer, and Furihata’s heart kicked into overdrive in his chest. 

“Maybe you’re right,” he said, almost playfully. “Perhaps I do need another taste.”

“Oh.” Furihata blinked dumbly. He started messing with the box under his arm. “Uh, right. Here, let me just—”

Akashi cupped Furihata’s face, and pressed their lips together.

Furihata nearly dropped the box. He managed to cling to the ribbon with one hand, his other reaching for Akashi’s shoulder to steady himself.

He kissed Akashi back, his heart pounding so hard he wondered if Akashi could hear it. He tilted his head a little, and Akashi followed, his hand sliding to the back of Furihata’s neck.

Akashi’s tongue swept over his lips, and Furihata parted them immediately, letting Akashi lick into his mouth. 

A sound escaped him. He should be better at this by now, at controlling himself, but he couldn’t help it. Being with Akashi like this was just so… _much_. 

But it was perfect. And honestly? Furihata couldn’t imagine anything better than kissing Akashi. 

He swept his tongue through Akashi’s mouth, pulling himself closer. And then he understood what Akashi was getting at, about the chocolate thing.

Because Akashi’s mouth tasted like chocolate. 

They kissed for a moment longer, wrapped in each others arms. Finally, it was Akashi who pulled away, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright.

It took Furihata a second to remember how to speak, his pulse pounding in his ears. “So, uh h-how’d it taste?”

“It was perfect,” Akashi smirked, leaning back in. He kissed Furihata once on the cheek and stayed there, so his breath tickled Furihata’s ear when he added, in a low voice,

“And I don’t mean the chocolate.”


	2. Day 2: "Are you wearing my shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, here we go! I've had Day 1 and Day 2 done for a couple of weeks now, so hopefully I can keep up on it, lol. Thanks for all the kind words, and I'll see you guys in the next one! Enjoy! <3

Akashi and Furihata were in the library, curled up together on one of the sofas in the large room. 

It was Furihata’s favorite room in the house, Akashi knew. They’d spent hours in here together, browsing through books and talking by the fireplace, cups of hot chocolate held between their hands.

Today, they’d just finished an early lunch, and Akashi had guided Furihata to the library without really thinking about it. No matter how many times they’d been in this room, Furihata’s eyes still lit up just the same. 

It was a look Akashi never grew tired of seeing on his boyfriend's face. It was only made better knowing he was the one who could put it there.

Furihata was busy flipping through a large volume, mostly full of pictures. The captions were in English, and every now and then he would ask for Akashi’s help translating some of the words. 

Akashi, for his part, was watching Furihata. His face was so open, so expressive, every thought and emotion clear in his wide, brown eyes. It was captivating to observe. 

Furihata flipped a page, smiled and laughed. He turned to Akashi, his smile fading to confusion as he caught Akashi staring. Akashi held his eyes, unfazed.

He leaned forward, closing that little distance between them, and pressed his lips to Furihata’s.

Furihata responded in an instant, returning the pressure, and Akashi smiled against his lips.

Kissing Furihata was a treasured experience. The more he tried to satisfy the desire, the stronger the urge seemed to become. 

Not that Akashi was complaining. Quite the opposite, actually. 

He pulled back, breaking the kiss. “Forgive me,” he said with an amused smile. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your reading.”

“It’s fine,” Furihata said quickly, a little breathless. His eyes were glued to Akashi’s mouth. “I, uh, don’t mind if you feel like doing it again.”

Impossibly, his cheeks turned even pinker. Akashi cupped the back of his head, fully intending to take advantage of the offer. Their lips met, Furihata’s arms reaching to wind around Akashi’s neck. Akashi shifted, parting his lips and pressing closer—

Akashi phone rang, piercing in the quiet of the room. They both jumped apart, the book clattering to the floor. 

Akashi glared at the little device chirping loudly on the table, and for a brief moment was overcome with the urge to throw the thing across the room. 

Instead, he picked it up, checking the caller ID. He raised a brow at the name, and accepted the call, pressing the phone to his ear. 

“Mibuchi,” he greeted, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt. “I assume you wouldn’t call unless it was important.”

“Sorry, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said sympathetically. “I didn’t want to bother you, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to come down here. The coach can’t seem to find the rosters you wrote out, and I already checked your locker.”

Akashi scowled. “He can’t find them? I brought the folder in yesterday and left it on his—” Akashi paused. He remembered packing the folder in his bag before school, but couldn’t recall ever removing it. He must have been in such a hurry to leave that he’d forgotten to stop by the office on his way out.

“I know where they are.” Akashi sighed into the phone. “I’ll be there shortly. Please pass on my apologizes.”

“You’ll be in and out and back to your date in no time,” Mibuchi laughed. “See you soon, Sei-chan.”

Akashi ended the call, and turned regretfully towards Furihata. “I’m terribly sorry,” he said. “I don’t know how I could have been so careless yesterday.”

Furihata laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Sei. Seriously.” He smiled a little, ducking his head. “I know you have to push aside a lot of important stuff when we hang out.”

He reached for Furihata’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “None of it is more important than you.”

Furihata blushed, turning a deep crimson. He looked away, embarrassed, but his lips crept into a smile. 

“I have to go get something from my bedroom. Would you like to remain here, or wait in my room while I’m gone?” Akashi asked. 

“Your room,” he answered quickly. “No offense, but the staff coming in here still sort of freaks me out.”

Akashi laughed. “You’re not the only one.”

He led Furihata up to his room. Once there, he settled into an armchair, holding the book in his lap. Akashi grabbed his schoolbag, digging through its contents until he found the folder in question. He tucked it back inside and slung the strap over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be back soon.” He crossed the room, bending down and kissing Furihata. With effort, he managed to pull away. 

“I’ll be here,” Furihata said, smiling softly. “I’ll be fine, don’t rush on my account.”

Akashi knew Furihata meant it, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to hurry back as soon as possible. 

He was eager to not waste a second of their precious time together.

  
  


\--------------------------------------

  
  


Akashi arrived back nearly an hour later. He’d tried to be quick, but the coach had several questions, and then a favor to ask, and finally Mibuchi had stepped in, distracting him long enough for Akashi to slip out the back door.

He hurried up the stairs. A part of him knew he was being ridiculous, but the two of them go so little time together. Furihata was leaving early tomorrow morning to catch his train back to Tokyo, and Akashi didn’t know how long until they could see each other again.

He made his way down the hall, giving a soft knock and entering his bedroom. Brown hair peeked over the back of one of the armchairs, and Furihata’s warm smile followed after. “You’re back.”

Akashi dropped his bag to the floor. “My apologies, that took far longer than I intended.” He shook his head, moving to stand behind the chair. Furihata was twisted up on his knees, kneeling backwards in the seat.

Furihata reached out, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s neck. “It’s okay,” he said, his eyes lowered to Akashi’s mouth. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

“I am too,” Akashi murmured. He dipped his head, pressing his lips to Furihata’s. He leaned over the back of the chair, letting his hand slide from Furihata’s shoulder down to his waist. 

As he licked into Furihata’s mouth, something felt… different. He couldn’t quite place finger on it. He moved his hand along Furihata’s back, and realized it was the fabric under his fingers that felt strange. 

He pulled back slightly, looking down, and tilted his head in confusion. When he left, Furihata had been wearing a worn, graphic t-shirt, one that Akashi had seen several times before. Now, he was wearing a grey sweatshirt, and Akashi blinked in surprise when he saw what was written across the chest. 

_ Rakuzan High School _ .

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Akashi asked. The answer was obvious, but he was so dumbfounded he wasn’t concerned with eloquence at the moment. 

“Oh,” Furihata seemed surprised too, and glanced down at his own torso. “Oh, right,” he laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I got something to drink and I accidentally spilled it all over my shirt. My bag was still downstairs, so... I grabbed one of yours. I hope that’s okay?”

The last line ended in a question, and Akashi rushed to reassure him. “Of course, it’s no trouble at all.”

Akashi looked him over. It was his warm up sweatshirt from last year, the lettering in traditional Rakuzan blue and white. For some reason, the image of Furihata wearing his school branding was incredibly appealing. 

“Actually,” Akashi began, letting his eyes wander over Furihata’s figure. “I really like it on you. Perhaps you should keep it.”

Furihata coughed a startled laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Quite sure,” he said. 

And then, to further prove his point, he gently gripped the fabric, and pulled Furihata closer.


	3. Day 3: "You're beautiful, you know that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, day 3! Apologizes if this chapter is a little rough. I think I like it? But honestly I had to finish it this morning in a rush to get i done in time so... here it is! As always, thank you for all the kind words, and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Are you sure I look okay?” Furihata asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Akashi stopped at the door, turning back and giving him a smile. He reached for Furihata’s hand, pulling him closer. “You like fine, Kouki.” He adjusted the collar of his shirt, smoothing it out. “Just relax. It’s only a festival.”

_ Just a festival _ , Furihata scoffed to himself.  _ Just a festival at Rakuzan High, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan _ . 

Not to mention that he would be attending said festival with the most prestigious student there.

Furihata had been to Rakuzan a few times over the past year. He was even on pretty good terms with most of Akashi’s teammates. A few of them even knew the truth, that they were dating. 

But this was different. He’d be with Akashi, touring around the school, in front of the entire student body. 

And it wasn’t that he  _ minded _ . He was excited to spend the day with Akashi. But he couldn’t stop that stupid voice in his head from telling him all the ways it could go wrong. 

Akashi drew attention wherever he went. Furihata was pretty used to that, for the most part. Even people on the street often turned their heads. Akashi’s appearance was a little unusual, with his bright red hair. 

That, and the fact that he was unbelievably attractive. 

Furihata had noticed it immediately, the first time he came to see one of Akashi’s practice games at the school. Walking with Akashi after the game, it was obvious how everyone stared at him. Or, well, ogled was more like it. 

Especially the girls. They looked after him with longing, whispering in hushed tones amongst themselves. Furihata had turned to make a comment about it to Akashi, only to see that he was totally unaware of it. 

He paid no attention to any of them, almost like they weren’t there. That, or he was very used to it. 

Probably the latter one, Furihata decided. 

So Akashi was bound to get a lot of attention at the festival. And probably a lot of curious stares, wondering why he was hanging out with someone as painfully average as Furihata.

_ Imagine what they would say if they knew he was dating you… _

“Kouki?” 

Furihata jolted out of his thoughts. Akashi was watching him, his fingers still on his shirt. 

“Sorry.” He gave a shaky laugh. “I’m just being dumb.”

Akashi’s expression softened. “There’s no need to apologize.” He cupped Furihata’s cheek. “Are you ready to go?”

He relaxed at the touch, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They climbed into the back of the sleek black car, and before Furihata knew it, they were pulling into the school. His jaw dropped, staring out the window.

Everything was  _ huge _ . Flyers and banners could be seen further ahead, in the center of the campus. There were a lot of people, a crowd of students, parents, and teachers. It didn’t look chaotic, though. Still neat and orderly. 

“What do you think?” Akashi asked, excitement clear in his voice. 

He was really looking forward to this, Furihata realized. Which meant he couldn’t panic and back out last minute. Not that he was planning on doing that or anything. Not at all.

Akashi was here, he reminded himself. And that meant that everything would be fine. 

Furihata let out a little breath, and returned Akashi’s smile. 

_ Everything would be fine… _

Akashi took the lead, showing him around campus and explaining the general theme and where everything was. Furihata felt like he was going to get whiplash from how quickly his head was spinning around. 

And yeah, people were definitely staring. Wherever they went, a hush seemed to follow them. People moved out of his way, keeping their distance to avoid bumping into him when they were in a crowd.

Furihata noticed that people always kind of did that, even when they were just out in the city somewhere. Furihata didn’t really expect it from his own classmates, though. 

All the attention made Furihata feel even more self conscious than he usually did. A few times he caught himself reaching out for Akash’s hand, seeking comfort, only to pull it back. As much as he wanted it, he couldn’t bring himself to do it, especially not in front of Akashi’s classmates.

After about an hour of walking around, Akashi suggested they get something to eat. Furihata agreed, and they made their way over to one out of several makeshift cafes. Once they got their food, they found an empty table near the back and sat down.

Furihata relaxed a little now that they were somewhere quieter and sort of alone. Before he knew it, they were talking and laughing, just like they always did. 

He kind of got the feeling Akashi could sense he was a little uncomfortable. A few times he reached across the table, briefly touching or squeezing Furihata’s hand. 

Akashi knew him so well, it honestly still amazed him sometimes. He couldn’t help but smile, and his nerves faded more and more. They were just about to clear the table and continue on the tour when Furihata noticed a girl enter the room. 

She was pretty. Like really, seriously pretty. Sleek black hair and sharp eyes. The kind of girl that Furihata would be a nervous wreck to even talk to. The few students who were in the room seemed to notice her too, waving or nodding to her, but she ignored them. Her eyes scanned the room, narrowing when they landed on Akashi. 

Furihata watched in amazement as the girl strode right up to Akashi. “There you are,” she said, and even her voice was a little stern. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Akashi turned to her, giving her a warm smile that Furihata thought looked a little put-on. “Ah, Akira. How nice to see you here.”

Akira scoffed, and pulled out a third chair at the table, sitting next to Akashi. Furihata didn’t miss that she hadn’t even once looked at him. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the gym helping with the basketball club? Or the main office handing out flyers for enrollment? Or shouldn’t you be—”

“I was in early this morning,” Akashi said, politely cutting her off. “And I was here all day yesterday so I could have the afternoon off.”

Akira blinked. “ _ You _ took that afternoon off? That’s not like you.”

“I had plans,” Akashi answered smoothly. He gestured to Furihata. “Akira, this is Furihata-kun.”

Furihata gave the tiniest wave. “Nice to m-meet you,” he said meekly. 

Akira looked unfazed. “You don’t go here,” she deadpanned. 

“He’s from Tokyo,” Akashi answered. He gave Furihata a genuine, warm smile. “He’s very dear to me, and I promised him I’d show him around.”

Akira looked between them in a way that made Furihata want to crawl under the table. She didn’t say anything, but the judgement was plain to see in her eyes. 

She faced Akashi, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Well, when you’re done playing show and tell, don’t you think you and I should be helping out a bit more?” She laid her hand over Akashi’s on the table. “We are president and vice president, after all.”

Furihata stared at their hands on the table, several things clicking into place.

In that fraction of a second, he saw a different world. One where Akira and Akashi were together, just like she so obviously wanted. A power couple to rule the school, beautiful and perfect. Two people who looked so right together that no one would stare at them, or wonder what they could possibly see in each other…

Akashi quickly slid his hand out from under Akira’s. “I’m afraid I’ll be unavailable for the remainder of the evening. As I said, I’ve already made some very important plans.”

Akashi smiled in his direction, and Akira followed his gaze, her perfect brow raised in something like confusion. She looked between the two of them, and it wasn’t hard to guess her thoughts. 

Furihata lowered his gaze, shrinking in on himself. His heart was whooshing in his ears, making it hard to hear. He thought he could make out Akira and Akashi arguing behind the noise. Suddenly, it was more than he could take. 

Furihata pushed to his feet, the chair scraping loudly on the floor. The two of them paused, looking up at him with curious stares. Akashi opened his mouth, but Furihata cut him off.

“I—I need to u-use the bathroom.” He felt dizzy. “I’ll… I’ll be r-right back.”

He bolted from the room. He didn’t even know where the bathrooms were. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there, away from her judgemental stare. Away from everyones.

He shouldn’t have agreed to come here. He knew how it was going to turn out. Akashi was the pride of the school, and everyone who made it into Rakuzan deserved to be here. To be on the same level as him. And Furihata was just, well…

He found a classroom with the lights off, and pushed his way into it. He placed his hands on one of the desks and bowed his head, trying to slow his breathing. 

He desperately tried to get himself under control. The last thing he needed was for someone to find him here like this. That would cause an even bigger scene, and draw even more attention—

The door opened, and Furihata bolted upright, hurriedly scrubbing at his face. An apology hung on his lips for whatever stranger had found him. 

But then it was Akashi, hesitating in the doorway, and suddenly he just felt like crying again. 

“I—I’m s-s-sorry,” he said thickly, his eyes burning. 

Akashi moved towards him in an instant, letting the door shut behind him. The second he was within reach, Furihata flung himself at him, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face in his chest. 

“Kouki,” Akashi murmured, squeezing him back. He rubbed soothing circles on Furihata’s back. “Everything is okay, just breathe.”

He listened to Akashi’s breathing and tried to pace it with his own. This wasn’t the first time Akashi had seen him like this, and that alone made Furihata feel a tiny bit better. Akashi always knew what to do.

Minutes passed, and gradually, Furihata’s breathing slowed down and the tears stopped. When he felt ready, he pulled away a little and wiped his face. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, his voice still a little rough. “Sorry about that.”

Akashi reached for his elbow. “Please, don’t apologize,” he said gently. He paused for a moment. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Furihata ducked his head. “I— I don’t know.”

He cringed a little. He always told Akashi everything, and he felt guilty for not doing it now.

Furihata took a deep breath, and started talking. “I just, um, got a little...overwhelmed. In there.”

Akashi kept rubbing his elbow, waiting for him to continue. He was so patient, Furihata couldn’t help but think. Just another thing to add to the list of why Akashi was so much better than him…

“Kouki,” Akashi said, interrupting his thoughts. He lightly cupped Furihata’s chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. “You can tell me anything.”

Furihata looked at Akashi, and saw the tenderness behind his eyes. He owed it to Akashi, to tell him the truth. Above all, he knew Akashi wouldn’t judge him, no matter what. 

He took a shaky breath, and started telling Akashi everything. From how he felt leaving the house today, to how he sometimes felt when they were out in public together. He told Akashi about how he sometimes wondered what people were thinking, and how it was hard to not think about how much better Akashi would be with someone else, like Akira. 

Akashi’s eyes widened at that last part. “What that it was?” He shook his head. “I knew I should have been firmer with her. I sincerely apologize if I offended you.”

“No, no!” Furihata rushed to assure him. “It wasn’t anything you did! I just—” He faltered a little. “She likes you. And I— I guess I got caught up thinking about you and her… instead of you and me.”

Furihata ducked his head, but Akashi pulled him right back up. “Kouki,” he breathed, his eyes soft. “I love you. You know that, right?” Furhata nodded, and Akashi continued. “I love you, and I’ll  _ always _ love you. No one is going to come along and change that. Akira has always acted in such a way, but it’s never changed anything.” 

He leaned forward, and rested his forehead against Furhata’s. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted,” he said softly. “Only you.”

Furihata was frozen, and it felt had to breathe again, but for a totally different reason. He almost felt like crying again.

Akashi met his gaze. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He smiled. “Inside and out. If you saw yourself as I do, you’d never doubt yourself again.”

Furihata gave a shaky laugh, reaching out for Akashi and wrapping his arms around him again. He felt sort of silly, all of a sudden. 

“I love you, Sei.”

He felt Akashi kiss his hair. “I love you, Kouki. More than anyone.”

Furihata wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms. Eventually they managed to pull apart, and Furihata scrubbed at the tear tracks on his face with his sleeve.

“Would you like to go home?” Akashi asked. “I don’t mind, truly.”

Furihata was tempted to say yes, but that felt like giving in. And if there was a lesson here, it was that Akashi always made him feel braver, somehow. 

So instead, he took Akashi’s hand, and gave him a smile. “No, we can stay longer. I’d like to see more.”

“Very well.” Akashi returned the smile. “Ready?”

Furihata took a deep breath, and gave a nod. He squeezed Akashi’s hand, and together, they left the classroom behind.

As long as Akashi was by his side, Furihata could face anything. 


	4. I Wish You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for falling so far behind on these. I sort of have a good excuse this time? I got adopted a puppy last Friday (my valentine!) and I've been on constant puppy watch, which kept me away from my computer since I don't entirely trust him on carpet yet, lol. (You can see pictures/videos of him on my instagram and twitter if you're interested!) 
> 
> ANYWAY, I still have plans to finish the full week of prompts! I'm super excited for the next one! As always, I hope you enjoy, and I'll hopefully see you in the next one! <33

Akashi Seijuurou, to most people, was the embodiment of perfection. 

His friends, classmates, and even strangers knew of his wealth from his family name. He had the good looks to match, with his bright hair and his flawless, clear skin. His body was in perfect shape from years of playing basketball, where he was voted in as captain during both middle school and his first year in high school. And to top it all off, he was the student council president of one of the most prestigious high schools in all of Japan. 

Akashi took to it all with grace, along with a likeable sort of confidence that others couldn’t help but admire. They saw Akashi as infallible, as someone who had everything anyone could possibly want and then some. 

But there were things that no one saw. Things that went on behind the scenes that they couldn’t even imagine.

With the wealth came a high level of pressure to maintain the family status, a constant series of expectations to be met. To maintain his physique required hours of hard work and training, and then even more time spent on his duties as captain. His perfect grades were the result of hours upon hours of personal lessons at home, piling more work on top of what had already been assigned at school. 

It was exhausting, a tireless routine with no end in sight. There was no relief in the completion of a task; it only meant the beginning of another. It was a never ending cycle that would repeat itself presumably for the rest of his life. 

Most of the time, Akashi was able to endure it. He was accustomed to it, after all, his sense of duty long since ingrained in him. He did his work, he studied for his lessons, and he performed his best in basketball without complaint. 

But there were times where his armor began to crack under the impossible pressure, when the weight of everything became simply too much to bear. 

There were times, just like tonight, when Akashi Seijuurou fell apart. 

It was well past midnight, and he still wasn’t finished. He’d been working for hours already, burning through page after page and subject after subject. 

There was so much left. Akashi’s shoulder sagged, his pen trembling in his hand. He was nearing his breaking point.

Normally when he got like this, he would look inward, seeking the comfort of his other self. If words weren’t enough, occasionally they would switch, and Akashi could find relief in the blackness of unconsciousness. 

But his other self was gone, now…

Not gone, really. He was still a part of him, but not in the way Akashi needed. 

And right now, he very much needed someone.

Akashi stood from his desk, reaching for his phone. He moved to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, pulling up the number he knew by heart. 

He hesitated for a moment before pressing the call button. It was late, and this person was bound to be sleeping, but he knew that he would want Akashi to call, no matter what time of day. 

So he pressed the button and held the phone to his ear. It rang several times before the line picked up.

“Sei?” Furihata mumbled sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

Akashi’s heart melted at the concern in his voice. “Hi,” he said softly. “Sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Furihata yawned. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine.” Akashi fiddled with the pen in his hand. He still found it difficult sometimes, to admit he was having a hard time. Even to the person he loved more than anything. 

“It’s just… been a long night,” he finally added. 

Furihata sounded more awake. “Oh.” There was a pause. “Wanna tell me about it?”

Akashi hesitated. “It’s nothing of importance. I should let you get back to sleep.”

“No, it’s okay,” he insisted. “I want to hear about it. Did you finish that report you started the other day?”

“I’m working on it now,” Akashi told him. “A few other things came up that took priority.”

“Oh really? Like what?”

And so Akashi started talking, soon finding himself explaining every detail from the past few days. It was strange how easily the words poured out. Before meeting Furihata, he never imagined he’d be able to talk so openly with someone who wasn’t his other self, but the more he did it, the more he found himself enjoying it. 

It helped that Furihata was an incredible listener. He never made Akashi feel ridiculous for feeling such a way, and always seem to know the right thing to say to support and reassure him. And even though Furihata couldn’t personally relate to his problems, he was able to provide a different perspective on the issue. In a way, talking to Furihata was even more beneficial than talking to his other self. 

He was a breath of fresh air, in all honesty. When Akashi finally fell silent, he was laying flat on his back, sprawled on his bed. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Feel any better?” Furihata asked.

“Yes,” Akashi answered, laughing softly. “There again, I always do when I’m talking with you,” he added fondly. 

“That’s good.” He could hear the smile in Furihata’s voice. “I’m glad you called. I know it’s a little hard for you sometimes.”

Akashi chuckled. “It’s getting easier.” He rolled over onto his side, staring at the empty side of the bed. A sudden ache bloomed in his chest, one that was also becoming increasingly familiar. “I wish you were here,” he whispered. 

Furihata’s breath caught in his throat. “I wish I was, too,” he said quietly, and Akashi’s heart gave a pang. “Even though I was just there. It already feels like it’s been forever.”

“Believe me, I know,” Akashi said. He found himself hesitating again. Asking a favor of someone, even his boyfriend, still felt odd on occasion. “Do you— do you think you’ll have time to come back soon? If it’s no trouble, of course.”

Furihata’s answer was quick. “I could on Friday, if that works.” When he spoke again, his tone was a little sheepish. “I was gonna ask you if I could anyway, to be honest.”

Friday was two days away, but Akashi thought he could make it that long. “Friday is perfect.”

“Great!” Furihata said. “So, do you have any more work you have to do tonight?”

Akashi’s shoulders sagged. “I should continue,” he sighed. “Especially if I want to free up some time this weekend.”

“Can I stay on the phone with you while you work?”

Akashi blinked. “You don’t need to do that, although I appreciate the offer. I should let you get some rest.”

‘No, really,” Furihata said. “I want to. Besides, I’m already up. And I want to help, if I can.”

Akashi paused. “Are you sure? I’m afraid it’ll be rather boring,” he warned. 

Furihata laughed. “Nothing is ever boring with you, Sei. Now c’mon, let's finish your paper so  _ you _ can get some rest.”

Akashi found himself laughing along with Furihata as he managed to push himself up and off the bed. He walked back to his desk, pausing to get something to drink at Furihata’s suggestion. He put Furihata on speakerphone and propped it up against a stack of books. He grabbed his pen, and took a deep breath. 

Wearily, Akashi resumed his work. But he found it easier, now that some of the weight on his shoulders was shared with another person. Not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Akashi realized just how lucky he was to have Furihata in his life. 

With his help, Akashi finished his report before the sun crested over the horizon. As Akashi finally collapsed back into his bed, Furihata’s drowsy voice echoed in his ear. “Goodnight, Sei. Call me when you wake up. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kouki. And thank you. For everything.”


	5. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again! I was super excited to write this prompt, but it took me a while to get it where I wanted it. I still don't know if I'm 100% happy with it, but if I keep messing with it I'm just going to drive myself crazy, lol. 
> 
> I'll be back with that last two prompts, and then I'm back to working on other updates! I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you in the next one! And thanks again for being patient! <3

Furihata Kouki had a lot of favorite things. 

Some of them were food, like the way his mom made omelette rice or his love of older Japanese sweets. Others were hobbies, like playing basketball or spending an afternoon trainspotting. He enjoyed spending his free time out shopping with his friends, or hanging out in an arcade playing video games. 

But if you asked him what was at the very top of that list, above anything else, it would be kissing Akashi Seijuurou.

It was the one thing Furihata knew he’d never get enough of. Even after over a year of it, the sensation never lessened, never lost the ability to take his breath away and melt him to nothing but a puddle on the floor. 

Or a puddle on the bed, to be more specific. Because that’s where he was now, with his back pressed into the silk sheets of Akashi’s ginormous bed. 

Akashi was hovering over him, holding his weight just right so his body was perfectly aligned with Furihata’s. He had his legs spread, wrapped around Akashi, and the feeling of Akashi’s hips against his inner thighs sent his heart thudding even harder in his chest. 

They were mostly clothed, although Furihata was starting to work on unbuttoning Akashi’s pajama top. He got through three of the buttons, and then pulled away from Akashi’s mouth, kissing down his jaw and throat until he reached the exposed skin of his collar bone.

”Kouki,” Akashi breathed, angling his chin up, exposing more skin. Furihata shuddered a little at hearing Akashi say his name like that. 

Akashi pulled back, and Furihata’s mouth popped off with a wet sound. He blinked his eyes open, looking up at Akashi. He looked stunning, with his hair a ruffled a mess, the planes of his face cast in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. 

Akashi held his gaze, his eyes impossibly dark. His shirt front hung partially open, and Furihata couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting down, taking in the glimpse of his chest. He reached for the open fabric, bunching it in his fists and giving a slight tug. Akashi smirked above him.

He bent his head, cupping Furihata’s face and bringing their mouths back together. Furihata parted his lips, gasping as Akashi licked into his mouth. His back arched off the bed, trying to close the little distance between them. 

Furihata’s fingers made their way back to Akashi’s shirt, lingering over the buttons. The two of them had both drawn certain lines when it came to their physical relationship, mutually agreeing to take things slow. And while this wasn’t the first time either of them would be shirtless, Furihata still hesitated for a second to make sure it was okay. 

Because a year and a half later, those lines they’d drawn seemed to blur more and more each time they were together. Not that Furihata was complaining. 

When Akashi didn’t protest, Furihata continued with the buttons, clumsily making his way through them all. With his shirt hanging open, Furihata couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Akashi’s waist, feeling the burning heat of his skin under his fingertips. 

Akashi made a low sound in the back of his throat, almost like a purr. His tongue pressed deeper into Furihata’s mouth for a moment before he pulled back, kissing and nipping at the edge of his jaw, just below his ear. Furihata trembled at the touch, his breath catching in his throat.

Furihata slid his hand from Akashi’s waist, gently trailing his fingers up to his chest, resting over his heart. It still seemed so unreal that he was able to touch Akashi like this. It was like going to a fancy art exhibit and being allowed to touch the paintings. 

Akashi’s hot breath fanned his skin. He pulled back again, shifting his knees and sitting back slightly. He took Furihata’s wrist, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles before replacing it on his chest. Furihata could feel the fast, pounding rhythm under his palm, and he couldn’t keep the awe off his face. 

It shouldn’t be possible for him to make Akashi’s heart race like this, but he’d never get tired of feeling it. 

Akashi looked so perfect like this. Furihata let his eyes roam down Akashi’s bare torso, from the smooth lines of his throat, to the planes of his chest, down to the lean muscles of his stomach, and then even lower, to where his pajama pants rode low on his hip bones...

Akashi reached for Furihata’s waist, touching his bare skin where his shirt had risen up a little. Furihata sucked in a breath, instantly craving more. Akashi slipped his hand beneath the fabric, pushing his shirt up a little further. He watched as Akashi’s sharp eyes tracked the movement.

He bent his head again, and kissed Furihata softly on the mouth. But just as Furihata rushed to return the pressure, Akashi pulled away again with a resigned look that Furihata knew all too well. 

Even though they both had their reservations, Furihata had to admit that it was usually Akashi who put the brakes on when things started heating up. And it wasn’t that Furihata _minded_ , but it was pretty hard to think straight when the hottest person on the planet had him pinned to the bed. 

He looked up at Akashi, still dazed, and noticed that his eyes were lidded, impossibly dark in the dim lighting. And he got the idea that even though Akashi was the one pulling away, Furihata wondered if maybe he didn’t really want to. 

Probably just being a gentleman, like always.

So he reached up for Akashi’s neck, his heart pounding in his ears. “Come back,” he breathed, his voice coming out a little whinier than he intended. He could feel the warmth spread across his face. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Akashi’s eyes widened, and he gave a chuckle. “You’re awfully greedy today,” he teased, a tiny hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah,” Furihata agreed easily. He licked his lips, and tried to match Akashi’s light tone. “Anything you want to do about it?”

Akashi’s eyes flickered down the length of his body, lingering over the patch of exposed skin and the way their hips were aligned. “I think I have a few ideas.”

With that, he bent back down and kissed Furihata with renewed vigor. It took Furihata’s breath away, and he clung even harder to Akashi’s neck. He hitched his legs around Akashi’s waist, arching his back to press himself closer.

Their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm. Akashi sank down, dropping his body weight so their torso’s were flush, and suddenly Furihata was hyper-aware of the feeling of Akashi’s bare skin on his. He gasped into Akashi’s mouth, his fingers tangling themselves into his hair.

One of Akashi’s hands touched his waist, slowly trailing down to his hip and continuing up his thigh. He gripped Furihata’s knee there, holding it against his own hip. He broke the kiss, and before Furihata could protest, Akashi locked on to Furihata’s shoulder with his free hand, and in one smooth movement, rolled them over so their positions were reversed. 

Furihata blinked at the new arrangement. Now Akashi was on his back, his hair a mess and his shirt hanging open on either side, exposing his entire chest and stomach. Furihata had gone from having his legs wrapped around Akashi’s hips to straddling his waist, his full weight pressing down on him. 

It was surreal, and all Furihata could do was look down at Akashi, his impossibly perfect and hot boyfriend, and stare in awe. 

Akashi held his gaze, his eyes full of heat. He rested his hands on Furihata’s thighs. “You said you weren’t finished yet,” he reminded him. “I thought you might have a few ideas as well.”

Furihata let out a shaky breath. “Oh.” His eyes roamed over Akashi’s body again, laid out beneath him. “I t-think I do.”

He placed his hands on Akashi’s chest and leaned down, pressing their lips together with an eagerness he couldn’t contain. Akashi’s skin was burning hot against his palms. Furihata parted his lips, letting Akashi swipe his tongue through his mouth. His teeth caught on Furihata’s lower lip, and he couldn’t hold back a moan. 

Akashi gripped his thighs, sliding his hands up to hold his hips. His fingers danced up higher, until they were trailing along the bare skin of his lower back. Furihata shuddered, his breath coming faster.

Furihata felt like he was going to explode. Akashi’s hands on his skin and the way he was pulling Furihata closer felt overwhelming, in the best way possible. 

The most unbelievable part was that Akashi seemed just as desperate for it as he was. He arched off the bed, pressing himself closer, his blunt nails biting into Furihata’s skin.

Akashi kissed him deeply, bringing his hands up to cup Furihata’s face. The rhythm of their mouths slowed, and Furihata didn’t put up a fight this time. Akashi’s thumbs stroked his cheeks, and Furihata pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. 

Akashi smiled up at him, the perfect, soft kind of smile that made Furihata’s heart feel so full it could burst. He dipped down and pressed their foreheads together as they both slowed their breathing. 

Furihata closed his eyes, enjoying the nearness. Akashi’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he rolled them again, only halfway this time, so they were both on their sides. They arranged their legs so they were comfortable, tangled together on the bed. Furihata scooted even closer, nuzzling against the crook of Akashi’s neck. 

Akashi buried his nose in his hair, chuckling softly. “All out of ideas?” he teased, and Furihata could tell he was smiling.

Furihata snorted. “Not even close.” He felt his face heat up, a little embarrassed at how quickly he admitted to it.

“That’s good,” Akashi breathed, pulling Furihata closer. “Because I’m certainly not close to being finished with you.”

His breath caught in his throat, and he gave a startled laugh. After all this time, he still took him by surprise sometimes, that someone as amazing as Akashi Seijuurou could want him this way. 

He pressed his lips to the hollow of Akashi’s throat, curling closer against him. “I love you, Sei.”

Akashi looped an arm over his waist, kissing his hair. “I love you more.”

“No way,” Furihata scoffed with a laugh. “I love _you_ more.”

“Don’t forget who you’re talking to, Kouki.” Furihata could hear the amusement in his voice. “I never lose, remember?”

Furihata giggled against Akashi’s skin at the joke. “Right, right. What was I thinking? I forgot you don’t have a weakness.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Akashi said. He leaned back enough to look into Furihata’s eyes. “I can think of at least one weakness.”

Furihata’s heart stuttered in his chest. Akashi leaned in, and kissed Furihata tenderly on the lips, letting his mouth linger for a moment.

They parted slowly, staring into each other’s eyes. And laying there, Furihata realized that his favorite thing, and Akashi’s weakness, might just be one in the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompt requests! You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://humanitys-shortest-soldier.tumblr.com/) if you want to send something in!
> 
> And [here](https://twitter.com/HUMANxLAMPSHADE?lang=en) is my twitter for more news on writing updates! I've been posting sneak peeks on future works here!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! See you guys soon! <33


End file.
